


【锤基】地下室

by YXS05



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠地下研究室⚠蒙眼+捆绑⚠原著向





	【锤基】地下室

“Fuck！”醒来的Loki在发现自己眼前蒙上黑布之后，立刻又意识到自己的手脚都被绑了起来，他怒火中烧的吼了句，不就是昨天恶作剧他和Sif过分了一点吗，这tm是个什么情况。

“Thor你给我滚出来！”Loki也顾不上什么形象，在他挣扎无效之后，果断开始大吼，“你tm给我把手铐解开！”

“好玩吗？”Thor浑厚的声音凉凉的响在Loki耳侧，他立刻安静了下来，换上讨好的笑脸，“嘿哥哥，我也不是故意的，谁知道Sif会忽然进去呢，其实也没发生什么大事嘛。”

Loki看不见Thor的表情，也没得到对方的回应，于是他有点自讨没趣的嘟了一下嘴，“不过，你还是先把我放开吧。”

“今天不行。”Thor的语气还是那么不温不火，听不出来什么情绪。Loki也逐渐意识到今天的Thor和平时有点不太一样，他遮在黑布后面的绿眼睛眨了眨，再次开口，

“嘿Thor，你生气了吗？”回应他的依旧是沉默，“我错了还不行吗，你先放开我我好好给你道歉。”Loki挣了挣束缚着他的铁索，金属发出响亮的碰撞声。

“别动。”Thor的声音从他正前方的位置传来，然后窸窣一阵脱衣服的声音，Loki有种不太妙的预感，“你在干什么？”“脱衣服。”Thor在回答完之后，利落的扯开Loki外套的扣子，撕拉一声让他的绿色里衣分开两边，露出洁白的皮肤。“F**k！Thor你在干唔…！”

在粗口还没有完整的吐出来，Loki就被一个温热的吻堵住了发音，在他一边被迫接受着对方的舌在自己嘴里肆意作恶的时候，他的裤子被完整的褪到脚踝处，一个粗糙的手掌握住他性器的感觉让他无法自抑的后仰起头呜咽一声。

“我们这是在哪儿？！”Loki拧着眉头，想甩开眼前的眼罩，“把我眼前这个破烂东西拿开！”他觉得目不能视的感觉真是糟糕透了。“我们在你的研究室里。”Thor半蹲下来，Loki微微勃起的性器就在他眼前，然后他伸出舌头卷了上去。

“啊！”Loki惊叫一声，立刻咬着下唇防止自己发出如此下流的声音。“门关了吗？”他呼吸了好一会儿才找回自己的声音，立刻发问。

“我忘记了。”Thor笑了出来，他知道自己的弟弟在害怕什么，这个小家伙最爱面子了，但这次，一定要给他点教训。

“什么？！”Loki立刻叫了出来，“疯子我命令你立刻去把门给我关好！会有人进…啊！”Thor猛地一吸，让Loki剧烈的弓起腰然后重重的摔回实验椅上，强烈的快感让他暂时有些头晕脑胀。

“很精神。”Thor撸了撸他挺硬的前端，在上面亲了一口。“关门…”Loki的后穴遭到冰凉膏药的入侵，他已经没什么抵抗能力了，唯一能想的就是自己这副样子一定不能再被别人看到。

“你如果不发出太大的声音，就不会有人知道的。”Thor对于扩张向来没什么耐心，他用三根手指在对方穴里高速的抽插，让Loki想高声呻吟但被迫压抑在喉咙里。

“让我进去。”Thor拍打了一下对方雪白的臀部，让他一个哆嗦，小穴在紧张的收缩之后有了一个短暂的放松期，Thor掐着机会一刺而入。“唔！”Loki高昂的声音被Thor压抑在吻里。

Loki用力的扯着对方的头发，在Thor有力的撞击下呻吟一声高过一声。“太大声会被听到。”Thor笑了起来，还不忘“好心”的提醒对方。

“门…”Loki像是惊醒一样突然收紧用力的收缩了一下自己的手，铁链再次牢牢的扯住了他。“放开…啊…放开我…Thor…”Loki一边抗拒着灭顶的快感，一边不忘记催促对方放过自己。

“安分一点。”Thor看着对方白皙的手腕上因为挣扎出现的红痕，安抚的亲了亲他的耳垂，下身再次加速。

“慢点儿！疯子！蠢货！啊！”乳尖传来刺痛的感觉，伴随着酥痒一寸一寸侵蚀Loki本来就不大清晰的头脑，腰侧被人用力的握住。

被迫接受一下又一下猛烈的攻击，肉囊撞击在他臀部的红印上发出清脆的声音，让他在面红耳赤中又无法自拔的沉溺在情谊里。

“够了…太深了…”Thor有意放慢速度去研磨对方最深处的小点，Loki被顶的一点一点向上挪动，又会被粗暴的扯回去。“我不行…我受不了！Thor！”Loki已经完全压抑不住自己的声音，他带着崩溃的尖叫，前端猛地射出月牙弧度的白色浑浊，一滴一滴落在他的小腹上。

Thor也做着最后的冲刺，在小穴生理性的收缩里，埋在他体内低吼着释放出来。Loki断断续续的喘着气，一直到手铐和脚上的约束被松开，眼前的黑眼罩也被拿下来，昏黄的灯光下他模模糊糊地看见Thor微红的脸，然后被对方紧紧抱在怀里。

“门…”Loki在半清醒过来之后，一个激灵看向门的方向，才发现门早就被紧紧的关上了。“你…唔。”Thor选择用一个温柔的吻搪塞自己的弟弟，一直到把他吻到缺氧，才再次牢牢的圈进怀里。

“过分。”Loki在他怀里蹭了蹭，找到一个舒服的姿势闭上眼睛说。“下次还敢把我关进女更衣室吗？”Thor无视了他撒娇一般的话，亲了亲他殷红未褪的脸，警告一般的在对方臀部拍了一掌，换来一声沙哑的闷哼和一记疲惫的刀眼。

“嗯。”Loki敷衍的应了一声，正准备在对方怀里睡一觉，一个坚硬的东西再次伸进他的体内，在他没来得及拒绝之前唇被牢牢的堵住。开始了下一场更为激烈的运动。


End file.
